


College Is a Place for Learning

by JoFish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoFish/pseuds/JoFish
Summary: Stiles is the RA on the floor above Derek's. When Stiles plays music too loud and too late at night for Derek's taste, the rivalry between the two RAs and their opposing styles begins.based on an au prompt: "we're both RAs and you're constantly coming upstairs to tell my residents to stop making so much noise at night and to scold me for not doing my job correctly"





	College Is a Place for Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is the first fic I've ever posted to AO3, and I'm nervous as hell. I'll post it in chapter installments, and it's still a WIP right now. I'm so excited and I REALLY hope you like it. :) Thank you so much for stopping by.

Derek couldn’t sleep. It's not that he had a lot on his mind, or his bed was uncomfortable, or even that he ate a big dinner and needed to digest. No, Derek couldn't sleep because the students on the floor above his were devil spawn. 

The thumping bass vibrating in his chest would normally be relaxing, but at 1am it made his blood boil. He growled low in his throat and got out of bed. He was out of his room in less than a minute to go upstairs. The music got louder with each step, and the bass thrum intensified. Derek took a deep breath, ready to curse out whoever thought they were in charge. _This is shameful. College is a place for learning, not sleep deprivation._

When he opened the door, he found the source of the problem: some kid with his laptop in the hall, set up with huge speakers and everything. Derek resisted the urge to cover his ears. He wasn't _that_ petulant. 

He cleared his throat and crossed his arms, but the student didn't turn around. _That usually works_ , thought Derek. But the music drowned out everything else. Derek tried shouting, "Hey, shut that off!" and even then they didn't stop. Derek followed the wires to where they plugged into the wall and pulled them out. The speakers squeaked then cut out. The student looked around for the cause, his gaze landing on Derek. Derek, with the incriminating plug in his hand and the impressive scowl on his face.

The student looked at him funny, like Derek was wasting _his_ time. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could a few grumbling students came out of their rooms to see what was going on. 

"What the hell, Stiles? Who is this guy?" One of them looked mad, despite the _problem_ being solved. Derek didn't understand this group at all. 

"I was just going to ask him that," answered the guy with the computer, who seemed to be named 'Styles'. "What's your deal, man? You can't just come in here and mess with us." He raised his eyebrows and threw his hands out to the side, clearly pissed. 

Derek was utterly confused by all of them. "What's _my_ deal? You're the one blasting music in the middle of the night, and it's keeping me and my hall awake. Where's your RA? I want a talk with them." Derek crossed his arms again.

Stiles stood up, insulted. "Excuse you, _I_ am the RA for this hall, and we're doing great. My residents are happy and doing well in their classes. If your hall is having a problem, you can talk to the building coordinator. Obviously not everyone is up to being an RA." Stiles smiled at Derek then. "If you're done here, I'm gonna ask you to leave." 

Derek didn't know what to say. "I don't know how you do things around here, but loud music when people should be sleeping doesn't help anyone. We can hear it downstairs, and you need to shut it off. It's unacceptable. Clearly _you're_ the one who can't handle being an RA."

"What's so bad about it, huh? Is it keeping them awake? Maybe they're up partying? Well, the ones who want to sleep have earplugs available and the vibrations put them to sleep. The ones studying are able to focus _better_ with the music, and the rest are enjoying quality down time. Or, that is, they were. Before you came in here and so rudely stopped the music.

"You see, I actually talk to my residents. I hear their requests and I make this hall a space for everyone to be happy and successful. Do you do that? Seems like you have a dictatorship! That's not what being an RA is all about, man. It’s about connecting with them and _helping_ them. I’m helping my residents! Are you? Or are you just helping yourself?" 

Stiles walked as he spoke and when he reached Derek, he wrenched the wires back from him. They were so close that his breath tickled Derek’s chest. Derek resisted the urge to punch the smirk off his face. 

Stiles just shook his head at Derek and made a shooing motion. "Now go back to bed. Music ends in twenty-four minutes." Stiles plugged the wires back into the wall and turned away from Derek, clearly finished with the conversation. The students followed Stiles' lead and went back into their rooms, leaving Derek alone with him. 

Derek didn't want a fight. He was tired and grumpy and probably wouldn't make a very good argument at the moment. Under his breath, Derek huffed and said, "What kind of a name is 'Styles' anyway?" 

Stiles laughed, turned back to Derek and shook his head again. "Get out of here, man."

Derek scowled and retreated to his own hall, wondering how the situation got so out of his control.

  
  


***

When he returned to his hall, students were out of their rooms, waiting for him. "What _was_ that, Derek? What’s going on up there?" Erica, one of his friends, was visibly frustrated. She crossed her arms and frowned at Derek. 

"The RA says they have a set time for music and it’ll stop in twenty minutes. I’ll talk to him tomorrow; he wouldn’t listen to me tonight. Now try and get some sleep, okay?" 

"Want me to have a talk with him?" Erica asked, clenching her fists at her sides. "I speak douchebag."

Derek put his hands out, saying, "I’m serious, just go to sleep. I’ll talk to him in the morning and I’ll give him a piece of my mind." He huffed out a breath. _This guy will be the death of me_ , he thought. Music still blared overhead, and the students hanging around looked as pissed as he was. 

"Goodnight, everyone," he said pointedly before going into his room and closing the door. He laid down on his bed and sighed. Staring up at the ceiling, he couldn’t stop thinking about Styles. His voice, his attitude, his hands…

He wasn’t just the bane of Derek’s existence. He was exactly Derek’s type.


End file.
